My Forever
by sherman2003
Summary: Takes place about 7 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is fully matured and in love with Jacob, but what happens when they move to a new town and the whole family starts school?
1. Surprise

I watched with a slight grimace as he grabbed the bull elk by the throat and started tearing away chunks of the warm meat. My 7th birthday was in a week and I still preferred the taste of human blood to animal, though I knew that it was wrong morally. My parents had stopped giving me donor blood around my first birthday, telling me that it was for my own good that I get used to animal blood. I would be living off of it for the rest of my life since I still didn't particularly like human food.

Jacob turned to look at me and the expression in his eyes said, _Why aren't you hunting? _With a huff, I turned away from him and ran after the cows that had sprinted into the forest. It only took me a few seconds to catch up to them and take down the biggest one. I closed my eyes as I let my razor-sharp teeth sink into the main artery in her neck and drank my fill.

Not completely satisfied, but full nonetheless, I dropped the limp body and ran back to where Jacob was waiting in his human form. He did like human food, but hunted with me to make it easier on me. As I ran up to him, he put out his hand for me to take and we took off back towards the house. His grip tightened for an instant before he let go so that he could run through the river as I jumped over it. Even his wolf abilities didn't allow him to jump that far of a distance. We reached the other side at the same time and clasped our hands again as we walked towards the back door.

My aunt Alice was waiting for us, positively bubbling with excitement. Her golden eyes sparkled as she jumped up and down, making her short black hair bounce. She was so glad that I didn't have my mother's aversion to parties.

"So, I was thinking, since the weather is going to be perfect next weekend, we should throw the party outside, just like your parents' wedding. What do you think?" she asked with a huge grin on her face.

"That sounds wonderful, Alice! Mom and Dad will love it, too. I know how much Mom loved the wedding," I said with a similar grin. "Maybe it will make the wolves more comfortable with the smell too," I added, squeezing Jacob's hand tighter and smiling at him.

He nodded in agreement as his black eyes gazed into mine adoringly. I never tired of his loving gaze, even after seeing it my whole life. It had changed about a year ago, when I returned it with a new passion. I had finally matured enough for our love to change into something romantic. Until that point, he looked at me with the love of a friend. Once my body matched my mind - and I realized that fact – we had moved our relationship to the next level.

My parents had not been entirely pleased, even though they had accepted Jacob's imprinting shortly after my birth. I think my mother especially wanted me to be her little Renesmee for a little while longer. But she could hardly be upset when my body looked the same age as hers and my mind was far more advanced than my short years.

I never tired of hearing the story of how my parents met – especially when Jacob became involved in the story. My mother had told me about their history and it didn't bother me in the slightest. Both she and Jacob had told me many times that their story couldn't have been any different because it may have affected me. If Jacob hadn't felt so protective of my mother, the wolves may have come to kill her and the rest of my family before I had a chance to be born. And then I would have never met my Jacob.

My mother's voice from the living room brought me out of my memories. "Renesmee? Jacob? Could you come in here for a minute?"

We walked through the kitchen and entered the living room, where my parents were seated on the white sofa. The rest of my family was spaced out around the large room, looking intently at us. Alice, who had followed us in, skipped gracefully over to the chair that Jasper was seated in and plopped on his lap.

After I glanced at all their faces, my eyes returned to my mother's. Her eyes didn't have the usual sparkle in them, though she was smiling. I moved my eyes to my father's face and he had a similar expression. My smile faltered. Several bad thoughts entered my mind and my father was quick to reassure me. "Nothing bad has happened, we just have some news."

I released the breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding, glanced at Jacob once more and then back to my parents. "Then what is going on?" I said through clenched teeth.

My mom let out a sigh before finally speaking. "The family has decided that it is time we move on. Carlisle can no longer work at the hospital and the rest of us cannot be seen in public without raising suspicions."

My immediate thought was Jacob and I gripped his hand a little tighter. "But why now? Our life is so perfect here. What about Grandpa Charlie and Sue and the rest of the pack?!" My voice got higher as I spoke. I could feel my heart racing and I knew that they all heard it. "What about Jacob?" I added in a whisper.

"I have secured a job at a hospital in Oregon. We won't be far and you can come back anytime to visit Charlie and Sue. If Jacob wishes – and feels comfortable moving away from the pack – he is more than welcome to come with us," Carlisle answered me. His smile was genuine because he knew all too well that moving was necessary. This was the longest they had ever stayed in one place and he hadn't been working at the hospital for five years now.

I knew they had stayed because of me.

I tried to wrap my head around the concept of moving away from the only home I'd ever known. I couldn't picture it. I thought of the cottage, the beach down at La Push, Grandpa Charlie's house, shopping in Port Angeles with Aunt Alice, the big house that we were in now.

"We will still keep all our property here Nessie, and we can come back in a few years when people here have forgotten about us," my father said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked at Jacob again and his face gave me a little bit more confidence. I touched my free hand to his face. _Is this okay with you?_ He gave me a big smile and squeezed the hand he was holding.

"I will go anywhere, as long as I get to be with you," he reassured me.

I smiled at that, a feeling of calm coming over me. If we were together, everything would be alright. Still looking at Jacob, I spoke to my parents. "Can we go back to the cottage and talk about this more, just the four of us?"

"Of course. I'm sure you have many questions for us," my mother answered. My heart barely had time to beat once before they were at my side. I turned to the rest of my family – Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice – and gave them a smile.

"I appreciate that you all stayed here so long for me."

"It was no problem my dear, we love it here just as much as you do," my grandmother answered. "We all wanted to give you the happiest childhood you could have."

I grinned wide in response to her words, because it had been a very happy childhood. And I was suddenly grateful that I had grown up so fast so that I could spend all of that time here in Forks. A squeeze on my hand regained my attention and I followed Jacob out through the kitchen, my parents right behind us.

We arrived at the cottage a few moments later and all took our seats in the small living room. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I finally spoke. "Where exactly are we moving too? How far away is it? Does this mean I have to go to school now? Is Jacob going to live with us?" The questions spilled out so fast that a normal person wouldn't have understood them. I knew that my vampire parents and my werewolf soulmate heard every word.

My father was the one to answer. "Carlisle got a job in Newport, Oregon. It's on the coast and is surrounded by forest. By conventional driving speeds, it's about 6 ½ hours. We can obviously make it in less. The rest of the family agreed that we will be able to stay there longer if we all enter school. Jacob is more than welcome to live with us. Any more questions?"

"Actually, I have one thing to add," my mother said as she took my father's hand. She glanced at him and seemed to be asking a silent question. She had improved her shield so that she could project it easily, allowing him to hear her thoughts. He nodded in response and then she spoke again. "I think now is the perfect time to give you your birthday present, even if it is a week early. "

I looked at her quizzically, wondering what my birthday present could have to do with moving.

"We have decided that, should he choose to come with us, we will allow you and Jacob to live together. Even though you are only seven, we know that you are fully mature and can make your own decisions." She smiled wider and in her eyes I saw her blessing for us to be together. "We would also like to give you some privacy, so the family has purchased a rather large beach house that also has a guest house. We are giving you and Jacob the guest house."

I had not been expecting that at all. I turned to Jacob and he looked as stunned as I felt. As much as I loved him and wanted to spend every waking minute with him, I had never really thought about living with him. As the thought of the gift sunk in, I wondered why I hadn't. I loved living at the cottage with my parents. It was home, as was the big house where the rest of the family lived. But I also loved Jacob and missed him terribly when I lay in bed at night. As I thought about it, my mind began to wander. Our relationship had progressed to the romantic level, but it had not progressed _that_ far. Suddenly, I remembered my father in the room and that he could hear my every thought. I quickly dismissed my daydreams, but he still glanced at me with a look that said it was okay.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you. So much. I truly was not expecting a house…" I couldn't think straight anymore. I really wanted to run over to my mother and touch her cheek so I could tell her all the things that I couldn't put into words. So I did. She didn't seem startled at all when I crouched in front of her and put my hand to her face, even though I rarely used this form of communication anymore. _This is exactly what I didn't even know I wanted. It is the perfect gift. _And then I just showed her the happiest images from my life. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into my hand, enjoying my memories – seeing her for the first time, seeing Jacob for the first time, being reunited after her transformation was complete, the feeling I had once we knew we were safe from the Volturi, my first birthday with my family, spending Christmas' with Grandpa Charlie, quiet evenings in the cottage, seeing Jacob with a new love in my heart. My father looked on, seeing everything I was showing her. I slowly lowered my hand and she opened her eyes.

"You are very welcome, my love," she replied. She turned her face to my father and I dropped my hand. I stayed crouched in front of her, wanting to be close to my parents.

It was my father's turn to speak. "Now that the surprise is out, we need to discuss details." I stood up and returned to Jacob's side so that he could speak. "We chose Newport for many reasons. It has an excellent hospital and they welcomed Carlisle with open arms. It is surrounded by forest so we will have abundant food sources. It is also a bit larger, so the school will be more populated. Now that there will be eight of us, we couldn't blend in as well at a smaller school."

My mother's sudden laughter distracted us all. She looked at my father still laughing and said, "When did you five ever blend in at Forks High School?!" None of us could help laughing along with her. I hadn't been out in public that much, especially in Forks, but I was always aware of the looks I got.

We laughed a bit longer and after we finally quieted down, he continued. "As I was saying, it will be _easier_ to blend in at a larger school. Especially since we will be four couples. Humans will think it is a little odd when all the adopted teenagers are paired up."

I nodded in agreement, still sad about the idea of leaving but excited for a change. It was true that the last seven years had been amazingly happy, but deep down I had always known that it couldn't last. When you had a group of ten people that didn't age, it became a little suspicious. Even though we didn't need to go into town that often, it wasn't practical to hide at the house all the time.

"Our plan is to have Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper start as sophomores and the four of us and Alice as freshman. Rosalie and Jasper will pose as twins again and we can't deny yours and my resemblance, so we will be twins as well. We don't usually start so young, but we all agreed that we wanted your first high school experience to be as complete as possible. Plus, Jacob has yet to finish school and could probably use the extra couple of years to refresh his memory." My father shot a huge grin at Jacob and could barely control the urge to chuckle.

"Yeah, because I need more schooling so I can get a good job when I grow up," he said sarcastically. "I'm just going to live off you guys forever anyways." His bright grin was genuine and I knew he took no offense from my dad's joke. Their friendship was stronger than ever because Jacob made me happy and that was all that mattered to my father.

"And don't forget that even though this will be my second time through high school, it will be my first as a vampire," my mother said. "I will be just as nervous as you."

I thought about that for a moment before I responded. "I really don't think I'll be nervous. I'm actually kind of excited to finally go to school. When I was younger, I knew I couldn't because I aged too fast. Plus, elementary school would have been quite boring for me. The idea of high school is really quite thrilling." My smile was so big that it hurt my face. I _was_ really excited about the move.

"I'm glad to hear that. I truly have no doubts that you will love it, at least the first time," my father said. "We just have a few more details and then you and Jacob can enjoy the rest of the evening. The house down there is already furnished, except for the guest house. We wanted you two to pick out your own things so it would feel more personal. We will leave everything here so that we can easily come back anytime. School has already started in Newport, so we will be missing the first few weeks of the semester. We would have left sooner, but we wanted you to have one last birthday here with your family and friends. We know that you have been looking forward to this particular birthday for a long time. Plus, we couldn't keep Alice from throwing one last Forks party at the Cullen house."

I had to laugh because the thought of my aunt not getting her way when it came to this party was so hilarious. Ever since Nahuel – the South American half immortal who had come to our rescue - had told the Volturi that he was fully matured by his seventh birthday, the whole family had been anticipating this year. It was also my mother's seventh year as a vampire and we celebrated our "birthdays" together every year. Alice always threw a huge party, more for me than my mother, who still disliked being the center of attention.

"Come on Jacob, let's go for a walk." I stood up and tugged on his hand. He was looking at my father and I could tell he was talking to him.

"Since we are all supposed to be adopted and not related, except for Jasper and Rosalie and Nessie and myself, we don't foresee a problem. It may actually help us blend in more if all eight of us aren't pale white with golden eyes."

Ah, he was asking how he fit into the plan of being the Cullen's adopted son. _I'm different too, don't worry._ He turned his gaze to me and answered my thought with a smile.

"Yes, let's go for a walk. We have a lot to talk about."

I led the way out the door and we headed west, going nowhere in particular. I waited to speak until we were out of my parents' hearing range. "Is this all ok with you? I really don't want to take you away from your dad or the pack."

"I told you earlier, as long as I'm with you I will be happy. It really isn't that far and I will still be able to communicate with the pack when necessary. My dad will be fine, too. He loves you almost as much as I do and Charlie, Sue and Rachel will look after him. I honestly think I'm just as excited as you are about the prospect of change. I'm looking forward to being a normal couple out in public. We really haven't had the chance for that here."

"I know, it will be a welcome change to not have to hide anymore." We kept walking as I thought about my next question. I was embarrassed to ask it, but not really sure why. I used my other way of talking with Jacob much more because we were usually touching, so I decided it would be easier to voice my question that way. I wasn't sure if I could even say it out loud anyways.

_What about the living together? Are you nervous about that at all? I mean, we've never really discussed our relationship in that way… _I let my train of thought end, my face flushing a bright crimson.

His laugh surprised me. "Ness, I love you. Living with you will be a dream come true but I will not pressure you at all to do anything you aren't ready for. Did you think I would be expecting sex the minute we moved in?" Still laughing. I didn't like it.

_Well…yeah. You've waited a long time for me. I kind of figured that was what you first thought about when they told us._

I hadn't been looking at him during this conversation so I was shocked when he pulled me to a stop. I made myself look in his eyes and I saw a flash of anger, followed by shock.

"Renesmee Cullen, is that really what you think?" Great, I'd hurt his feelings.

I reached my free hand up to cup his cheek. _I love you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean anything by it, I just know that I've thought about it and I figured that you had too. _

"You have? Really? I had no idea, why didn't you ever bring it up?"

_How do you bring up something like that? I was embarrassed._

"That is nothing to be embarrassed about. You have the body of a teenage girl and the mind of someone much older. I have the mind and body of a 20-something man who also happens to be a virgin. Of course we both think about it. I just want you to be ready."

His reassurances flooded me with relief, but there was also a hint of desire entering my mind. I tried to push it aside because I knew that I wasn't quite ready. Not able to fully squash it, I stood on my tiptoes and my lips met his. He dropped my hand and brought both of his to my cheeks. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Our lips parted and our tongues met. We kissed passionately for a few more seconds and then he pulled away slightly and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

He moved his mouth to my ear and his breath tickled as he whispered, "I love you Renesmee. And I will wait as long as you want."

I smiled and pulled his lips back to mine, my desire not fully satisfied.


	2. Party

The next week was a blur of activity. While we were leaving most of our possessions,

there were a few things that each of us wanted to take. Alice wouldn't let us pack any of our clothes and assured me that each closet was fully stocked at the new house. But I couldn't leave without the bracelet that Jacob had given me for my first Christmas, my favorite books and my favorite painting from the living room of the cottage. My mother was taking all of her jewelry and her book collection as well. My father was taking his CD's.

It felt strange to be leaving everything else behind, but my parents assured me that we would be quite comfortable in the new house. Jacob and I had spent most of our time looking through furniture catalogues and interior decorating magazines. We'd given all of our ideas to Esme and Alice, who were taking care of everything. Alice was also busy planning the party, which was set for Saturday night. Grandpa Charlie, Sue, Billy and all of the wolves were coming, even Leah. She still wasn't completely comfortable around us, but seven years had softened her a bit. Emily, Rachel, Claire and Kim were coming, too.

Tanya, her mate Gavin, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar were arriving Saturday morning because Tanya wanted to help Alice with setting up. Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Hulien and Nahuel were coming up later in the afternoon. I think my family was pleasantly surprised by the friendship that had sprung up between the South American vampires and me. We had been down to visit them a few times and I always enjoyed seeing them in their natural habitat. They never quite seemed to fit in the Forks wilderness.

We were leaving Sunday so that we could start school on Monday. As the weekend drew closer, I was starting to get nervous. The only humans I'd ever been around for extended periods of time were Grandpa, Sue and Billy. How would I react in a school full of humans? I knew I could control my thirst, but the thought was still nerve-wracking. Most teenagers would dread going to school with their parents, but I was glad to have all the support I could get.

My main problem – I'd spent all week practicing – was remembering to call my parents by their names. By Friday, I was getting pretty good.

"Bella, what do you think of this couch?" Jacob was in La Push spending time with his dad, so Mom and I were seated at the dining room table in the big house looking through catalogues.

"I think it would be perfect in your living room. The color really complements the painting you're taking," she replied. The couch in question was a pale blue with dark blue throw pillows. The painting was an original Monet of his garden at Giverny.

"Great. Then we are finally done," I said with a sigh of relief. Furnishing the new house had taken so much time that I hadn't any time to enjoy my last week in Forks. "Can I go down to La Push for awhile?"

"Of course, honey. Just don't be home too late. You need to be in bed early so that you can greet your company in the morning," she responded.

I left her with a smile and ran out to the garage. My silver Audi was parked at the far end next to my mother's Ferrari that she hardly drove. I grabbed the keys from the hook on the wall and jumped in the driver's seat.

I arrived at Jacob's house fifteen minutes later and he was waiting in the yard for me. He knew the sound of my car from miles away. I greeted him with a big smile and an even bigger hug. He led me inside where Billy was sitting in the small living room watching TV.

"Hi Nessie," he greeted me, his black eyes glinting with happiness.

"Hi Billy. Do you mind if I steal Jacob for awhile? I wanted to see the beach one last time before we leave."

"Not at all. Besides my soaps are about to start," he replied with a wink. I knew that Billy could never say no to me.

Jacob led the way out the door and we headed down to First Beach. It was a warm day but the clouds weren't supposed to disappear until tomorrow and the wind was blowing, so we had the beach to ourselves. We walked hand in hand for awhile, just enjoying each other's company.

Finally, I broke the silence. "I finally picked out a couch. I'm sure Alice will make sure that everything is in place by the time we get there Sunday afternoon."

"That's great! I was _so _worried that we wouldn't have a couch before we got there," he teased. I mock punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch, Ness. That _really_ hurt." I punched him again and smiled.

"I love you, Jacob Black."

"I love you, Renesmee Cullen." He stopped walking so I turned to face him. "Would you mind if I gave you your present a day early?" His face was serene but he had a strange glint in his eyes.

I shook my head, wondering what his gift could be that would have him looking like that. As I was thinking, he pulled a small wrapped box out of his pocket. It was wrapped a little sloppily, so I knew that he had done it himself. In the seven years I had known him, I had never seen him wrap a gift.

He handed me the box and I just looked at it, wondering what could be inside. His gifts were usually much bigger. He sighed with impatience so I gently tore the wrapping paper off. Inside was a black jewelry box. I slowly opened the lid.

I was speechless. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had a silver band with a delicate pattern etched on it. But the main focus was a huge princess-cut sapphire with tiny diamonds around it. I lifted the ring out of the box to examine it more closely and noticed an inscription along the inside of the band. _My Forever._

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He smiled, grabbing the ring from my hand and slipping it on my right ring finger. It fit perfectly. He wiped the wetness from my cheeks and finally spoke. "It's my promise to you that I will love you forever." I stretched up on my toes and gave him the most passionate kiss I could. Before I could stop it, we were tumbling down onto the sand. I pulled my lips away and giggled, but he crushed his lips back to mine.

We laid there for what seemed like forever, just nuzzling and kissing and sighing. He finally pulled away at last and whispered in my ear. "I should probably get you home, you're parents will be worried." I hadn't noticed that the sun had set.

Reluctantly I agreed and we headed back to my car.

The party was amazing. Alice had outdone herself, surpassing even my parents' wedding. All of the trees surrounding the house were covered in white lights. Dad and Esme had spent the whole day cooking an elaborate buffet for the human guests and it was set up on several tables by the river. Flowers were everywhere and the dance floor was littered with petals. She had used all of my favorites; lilies, roses, lilacs, honeysuckles and freesia. She also had a huge cake specially made, even though I wouldn't be eating any. Emmett was acting as DJ and had set up huge speakers all around the dance floor.

The guests arrived just as the sun was setting - Charlie had yet to see any of my family in the sun and I knew he probably wouldn't want to. In the last seven years, the tension the werewolves felt in our presence had subsided somewhat and it was evident in the way that Leah accepted a handshake from Tanya and Sam casually talked to Garrett. I smiled at how harmonious my life was. All the people I cared about also cared about each other.

A loud shout brought me out of my thoughts. "Happy birthday, Nessie!" Seth yelled as he ran across the dance floor. Before I could react, he had me in a bear hug.

"Thanks Seth," I managed to squeak. He let me go, stepped back and smiled. I thought of how much I would miss him. I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. I was saving my goodbyes for the end of the night. I wanted to enjoy this party.

"So, do I get to see Jacob's gift or not?" he asked with a knowing look on his face. I knew that he'd probably already seen it, but I held out my right hand anyways. He grabbed it and started examining it closely. "I don't know, those diamonds look fake. And I've never seen a sapphire that big. Are you sure he didn't get it out of a 25 cent machine?"

I let out a huge laugh and he pulled me close for another hug. "I think he might have, I'm pretty sure I saw some of the silver flake off earlier." He gave me a wink after releasing me and then made his way over to the buffet.

I walked across the dance floor to where my parents, Grandpa Charlie and Sue were standing. I hadn't spoken to my grandfather yet because I knew it would be hard to keep my emotions in check. I glanced around until I found Jasper and saw that he was watching me. Good, I would probably need his help pretty soon.

"Grandpa," I said as I felt a wave of calm come over me. I was glad Jasper was paying attention. I practically jumped into Charlie's arms and squeezed him as tightly as possible without hurting him.

"Happy birthday my sweet girl," he whispered in my ear. He didn't know that almost everyone at the party could hear him. He squeezed me back before releasing me. "You look absolutely beautiful. I can't believe how fast you've grown." His smile was genuine. As shocked as he was with my shortened childhood, he loved me completely - though he still preferred to be on a need to know basis when it came to my supernatural family.

"Thank you, Grandpa," I replied, a blush coloring my cheeks. I was not like my mother in her aversion to attention, but I still blushed at compliments. I did feel beautiful tonight, though. My waist-length bronze ringlets were piled on my head in an elaborate updo. Aunt Rosalie had added small flowers to it and my mother let me borrow the combs she wore during her wedding. My blue silk dress hugged my curves and flared a little at the bottom. My silver heels accentuated my toned legs and greatly increased my height from its normal 5'10". I'd noticed Jacob staring since he first saw me.

I turned to Sue and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday, Renesmee," she said, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She was much more comfortable around us than Leah, and I knew that she thought of me as her granddaughter. I was glad Charlie had found her. Their wedding had been one of the happiest days of my life.

"Thanks, Sue. I'm so glad you guys could make it." _I will miss you so much, _I wanted to add, but I was not ready for goodbyes. My father gave me a knowing smile.

Alice's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Time for presents!" she called from near the back door. She had three huge boxes in her arms and Jasper was behind her with several more.

I rolled my eyes and planted my feet. I was never interested in gifts – I already had everything I would ever need. But Alice was not having that. She set the gifts down on an empty table and walked over to where I was standing. "Come on Nessie, there's no use fighting it," she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the table.

My parents and grandparents followed and Jacob was suddenly at my side. He had been talking to various members of my family, allowing me time alone with the people I would be leaving tomorrow and most likely saying some of his own goodbyes.

Alice handed me the first box and it felt oddly light. "This is from Jasper and me," she practically squealed. I opened it swiftly and it was empty. I was used to this. My family always bought me huge presents and gave me empty boxes to throw me off.

"It's a home-entertainment system for your new house. It's already set up and waiting for you," she said. Jasper simply smiled next to her.

I smiled back as she handed me the next one. This one didn't feel empty.

It was a specially bound collection of all of my favorite short stories and poems. It was beautiful. I looked at Alice but she nodded no.

"It is from your grandmother and me," Carlisle said. I set the book on the table and engulfed them in a tight hug.

"I will treasure this always. Thank you so much," I replied as I released them. Carlisle kissed my cheek and then Esme placed a cool hand on my other cheek.

"You are very welcome, Renesmee."

After what seemed like forever, I had finally opened every gift. Some were things for the new house. Others were special things, like plane tickets from the three Amazons to come visit them. Emmett and Jasper carried all the gifts inside for me and then the music started.

Jacob twirled me out into the middle of the dance floor as my family and friends surrounded us. The first few songs were upbeat and we all had fun bouncing around the dance floor. Alice and Rosalie kept me entertained by trying to out-dance each other. Jacob was doing the same with Emmett and Seth. He was losing horribly. Quil was doing his best impression of MC Hammer, making Claire giggle uncontrollably. It was still strange for me to be around her. She was technically three years older than me, but she was still a little girl and I was officially a woman.

The music finally slowed down and people started pairing up. Jacob found me in the crowd and wrapped his arms around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck and we slowly turned in a circle. I couldn't take my eyes off his face. It felt like tomorrow was a whole new beginning for us and our relationship.

"Are you enjoying your party?" he murmured.

I nodded and pulled him tighter. I leaned my head against his warm chest and his arm slid up my back to my hair and he started playing with my curls.

"You are beautiful. You know that right?"

I smiled against his chest but didn't pull away. We kept dancing like that even when Emmett started playing up tempo songs again. Jacob led me to a corner of the floor so we weren't in the way of the other dancers. I was happy to stay there with him forever.

My father's cold hand on my shoulder brought me out of my reverie. "May I cut in?"

Jacob smiled and released me into my father's tight embrace and we whirled around until we were in the middle. I saw my mother dancing with Charlie out of the corner of my eye. I glanced back at Jacob and saw that he was dancing with his sister.

"Thinking it's time for goodbyes?" my father said, bringing my attention back to him.

I let out a breath and nodded. "I think so. It's just going to be so hard." I felt my face turn into a frown, but I couldn't help it.

He put a hand under my chin and turned my head so I was looking at him. "I know it will be hard for you, but you are strong. You can handle it. And if you can't, we'll come right back next weekend so you can see everyone."

My father always knew how to calm me. I was convinced he also possessed Jasper's talent when it came to me. He gave me a tight hug and whispered in my ear. "You can do this."

I found my mother and Charlie on the other side of the dance floor and decided I should get the hardest goodbye over with. "Can I dance with Grandpa?" I asked my mother.

"Of course, Renesmee. Be gentle with him, he's been stepping on my toes a lot tonight," she said with a laugh. I smiled as she kissed my cheek and went to find a new dance partner.

"Come here darling," Charlie said as he took my hand in his. It was more work on my part to dance with my grandfather. I still couldn't believe that my mother had ever been clumsy, but seeing Charlie in action helped a little. Instead of twirling around, we mostly swayed in place.

"I love you, Grandpa," I said, deciding it was best to just get it over with. I felt the tears forming in my eyes, but couldn't control them.

"I love you too, Renesmee. Promise me that you'll come visit whenever you can?"

"I promise. As often as Mom and Dad will let me," I answered. "And you can always come down to see us. I'm sure you'd like Newport."

"I will, don't you worry." I knew Charlie wasn't good at the sentimental stuff, so I left it at that. We continued dancing until the song changed and he released me. "I know you have a lot of people to say goodbye to, so I won't hog you. Will you call me tomorrow to let me know you made it safely?"

"Of course." I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and embraced him once more. He gave me one last smile and then walked away to find Sue.

_That wasn't so bad. It's not like we're moving across the world,_ I thought to myself. _Maybe this goodbye thing won't be so hard. _

I spent the next hour saying my goodbyes to those that were being left behind. I promised the Amazons' I would use the plane tickets for Christmas break. I told Seth I'd fill him in on Jacob's second high school experience in full detail. Emily, Rachel, Kim and even Leah gave me hugs and wished me luck in school. Billy warned me about Jacob's snoring.

I was finally exhausted, so I thanked Alice for the party and excused myself. I knew that at least the vampires would be celebrating all night. Sometimes I wished I didn't need sleep, but then I realized I wouldn't be able to dream and I got over it. Jacob took my hand in his and we made our way back to the cottage.

I changed into pajamas and went into the living room to find Jacob curled up on the couch. I could tell by his breathing that he was almost asleep, but he didn't look very comfortable. I knelt down by his head and pushed a lock of hair off his forehead. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled.

"Would you like to sleep with me?" I asked, with a hint of nervousness in my voice, but I pushed that feeling aside. "I figured that we'll be living together tomorrow. Why not start practicing?"

His smile faltered. "Ness…" he started, but I put a finger to his lips.

"That's not what I meant. I just want to sleep next to you. _Just _sleep," I clarified. I definitely had no plans for _that_ in my parents' home.

He regained his smile and got up off the couch. I grabbed his hand and led him down the hall to my bedroom. I got under the covers and watched as he took his shirt off. He left his pants on and crawled in after me, lying on his back. I turned onto my side and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I put my hand over his heart and used my gift to tell him that I loved him.

I felt his head move, so I looked up to see him looking down at me. "Happy birthday my love." He kissed my forehead softly and then rested his head back on the pillow. I stayed where I was on his chest with my hand over his heart and we drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	3. Moving

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, major writer's block. This chapter is more of a transitional one to get them moved. Next one will be her first day of school. I'm also changing the rating to M for possible lemons in the future.**

**Standard disclaimer applies…**

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up early to Jacob's soft snoring. He had rolled over onto his side and his russet-colored arm was draped across my stomach. I couldn't help but smile. This beautiful man was all mine, forever. I leaned towards his face and lightly brushed my lips against his. He stopped snoring but didn't open his eyes so I leaned in and kissed him again. This time he kissed me back.

"Good morning," he breathed against my lips. "How did you sleep love?" He pulled me closer as he waited for my answer.

"Perfectly. What about you?"

"I could get used to this, that's for sure."

I could hear my parents muted voices in their room. "We should probably get up. I'm sure the rest of the family is ready to get going." I sat up as Jacob climbed out of the bed. He had his shirt back on before my feet had even touched the floor.

We made our way out into the living room and my parents joined us. I looked at the clock on the wall - it was 7:30. "Are we leaving soon?" I asked.

"The rest of the family is already on the road. We wanted to wait until you woke up to see if you wanted us to drive down with you," my mother answered.

"I think we'll be ok. I've already got the address programmed into my GPS and it shouldn't take me long to get ready. We won't be too far behind you." My father nodded and they both kissed me on the cheek and said goodbye to Jacob before leaving us alone.

We were on the road thirty minutes later with Jacob driving my car. He had decided to leave the Rabbit behind because we already had enough cars and technically wouldn't be able to drive anyways. Starting as freshmen definitely had its disadvantages.

My hand was linked in his as I stared out the window. I never got tired of the drive down the 101. The scenery was beautiful, especially when the road met the ocean. It was a typical cloudy day but it was warm and we drove with the windows down. I took in deep breaths of the salty ocean air. I was thankful that we would not be leaving the Pacific Northwest yet.

We drove in silence for a few hours, just enjoying the sound of the wind and a rock mix on my iPod. After we crossed the bridge into Oregon, I heard Jacob's stomach growl. "We should stop and get something to eat," I said, knowing he wouldn't bring it up.

"Ok, where would you like to stop?" We had passed Astoria and were driving into Warrenton.

"There, that place looks good." I pointed to a seafood place right on the highway, Dooger's. Seafood was one of the few human foods that I could stand to eat. It being a nice Sunday, the restaurant was pretty crowded but we hardly got any looks. I was shocked. _Maybe Oregon isn't going to be so bad_, I thought.

After Jacob ordered almost half the menu and I'd ordered my clam chowder and lobster, the waitress left us and he scooted his chair closer to mine. "Are you excited for school tomorrow?" he asked while playing with one of my curls absentmindedly.

"I am. I've been waiting my whole life for tomorrow. The start of a new adventure is always exciting. What about you? Are you looking forward to high school again?"

"Well, considering that I never finished the first time, it could be quite interesting. I'm not a genius like the rest of you," he smirked.

"Haha, very funny. But you don't need to worry, I'll tutor you." I grinned wide when he stuck his tongue out at me. "Very mature, Jacob. You're doing good at acting like a 15-year-old."

His laugh startled the elderly couple next to us as he leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. I ran a hand through his hair and let it rest on his neck. The waitress brought our food out and I noticed that she was staring at where my hand was resting. I smiled big, catching her attention and she nervously smiled back before setting our food down. _That's new. _My chuckle made Jacob look at me before digging into his food, but I just shook my head.

We ate quickly, wanting to get back on the road. The rest of the drive went by too fast. The sun finally came out from behind the clouds and made my skin glow. It glinted off the waves as we made our way into Newport. The city didn't consist of much, but it was bigger than Forks. We passed a Wal-Mart in the north end of town and I winced. _I hope that there is better shopping than that here or Aunt Alice is going to be dragging me out of town for lots of shopping trips. _

We continued to drive south through town, over the Yaquina Bay Bridge and past the southern city limits. The GPS finally alerted us that the turn was coming up and Jacob slowed the car. The only sign that there was a driveway was a blue marker with the address printed on it. Otherwise, the trees and bushes completely camouflaged the small gravel road. The driveway was short and the trees were dense but we soon found ourselves entering a small clearing where Jacob parked next to Dad's Volvo.

As we got out of the car, I took a moment to examine the house. It had more of a modern style, but was similar to the house in Forks. The porch ran the entire width of the house and wrapped around on both sides. I couldn't see but I imagined that it ran around the entire house. The main floor had two large windows on either side of the front door, but the other two stories only had a few small windows. Knowing my family, the west side of the house was probably all windows. The siding was a medium gray and the roof was a shade darker. As I was finishing my evaluation, the front door opened and my mother stepped out.

"You guys made it," she said with a smile. She gave us both hugs and then grabbed my hand to lead us into the house. I instantly felt at home. The main floor was very open and bright and I could see my assessment about the windows on the west end was right. Uncle Emmett was on the deck sparkling in the sunshine. My mother saw where my eyes were and answered the question that was apparent on my face. "We don't have any neighbors for miles. We basically have a private beach."

I nodded my head in reply and retook to surveying the interior of the house. The ceiling was high, which added to the open feeling. To my right was a large dining room with a rectangular table that took up most of the space. The kitchen was to the left of the entryway and had all new stainless-steel appliances. _Like we need those_. The living room ran the entire width of the house and featured lush cream carpet and matching furniture. There was a large brick fireplace on the south wall and there were already several family photos on the mantle. On the north wall was a staircase that led up to the second floor. I could hear the rest of my family moving around on the upper floors.

"Would you like to see the guest house?" my mother asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I was excited to see how all our hard work paid off. Thought we had picked out all the furnishings and decorations, we hadn't seen the actual house. I grabbed Jacob's hand as she led us out the patio doors and onto the deck. Emmett gave us a big smile before turning and heading into the house. Mom headed down a long flight of stairs that descended to the sand below. I was about to ask her where we were going when I saw it.

Embedded in the cliff face to the right of the stairs was a wall of windows. The sun sparkled off the glass and I could see our reflections looking back at me. The small deck was the same color as the sand and as I looked closer I noticed French doors situated in the center of the wall of glass. I dropped Jacob's hand and tentatively walked forward. I stepped onto the deck and could hear him following me. With one swift motion, I opened the doors and stepped inside.

It was perfect.

The ceiling and walls were the natural stone of the rock wall. The blue couch was on the far wall below the Monet painting. Alice and Jasper's entertainment system was against the north wall with the 50" plasma TV from Emmett and Rosalie. The south wall was one large bookcase and my entire collection plus a few new books were placed on the shelves. There was a hallway to the left of the couch and I headed towards it. The first door on the right was a bathroom that held an antique clawfoot tub. The second door led to a small kitchen with an adjacent dining room. The last room at the end of the hall was the bedroom.

The four-poster cherry wood bed that we picked out was against the back wall. A sheer netting hung from the posts, giving it a dreamy feel. There were matching nightstands on each side and a dresser on the opposite wall. The walk-in closet was, of course, massive and already full of our new wardrobes. A large picture of the whole family was the only decoration hanging on the walls and as I looked closer, I realized it was taken last night at my party. _That was quick._ There were two smaller pictures on one of the nightstands. The first was taken at Charlie's house on my first Christmas and was of me sitting on Jacob's lap. I had my head thrown back in laughter and he had a smirk on his face as he watched me. I smiled at the memory, remembering that Uncle Quil had almost knocked over the tree. The second picture was also from last night. It was taken when Jacob and I were dancing in the corner of the dance floor by ourselves. We were looking into each other's eyes and looked completely at peace. I smiled and turned to find him looking at the same picture.

"You looked so beautiful last night," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So did you," I answered, knowing that he knew I meant handsome. "Where did Bella go?" I asked when I noticed she wasn't in the room with us.

"She said she had to go back up to the other house." I smiled because I knew she was giving us privacy to get used to our new house. Even though I wasn't there, I felt an odd sense of déjà vu knowing that Alice had done the same thing when they gave Mom the cottage.

"What do you think?"

He wasted no time in answering. "I think it's perfect for us. I'm just so happy to be out of my dad's tiny house that anything will make me happy," he chuckled. "I'd ask what you think but I can already tell that you love it."

I felt my cheeks flush and looked down. "Is it that obvious?" He squeezed my sides and I looked up into his eyes. I started backing up slowly, pulling Jacob with me towards the edge of the bed. He followed, smiling, until the backs of my legs hit the bed and then his eyes grew wider and his smile faltered. I pulled us down onto the covers and rolled over until I was on top of him, straddling his stomach. "You know, being built into the rock probably hinders Edward's ability to hear us," I said as I leaned over him and his eyes grew even wider. I tilted closer to his face but then moved to his neck and started kissing the spot right below his ear. He sighed and moved his hands to my hips and started rubbing in circles. I kept nuzzling his neck and then moved to his earlobe, flicking it with my tongue. I started kissing his jaw line, enjoying the feel of his stubble on my lips.

I'd just reached his lips when he finally spoke. "Ness, what are you doing?" he asked breathlessly. I pulled back and looked at his face. His forehead was creased down the middle and his darks eyes looked troubled.

"What's wrong…do you not want me to do this?" I asked, shocked and more than a little hurt. I quickly moved off his body and scooted to the edge of the bed. He sat up and was immediately at my side.

"Ness, that's not it. I just thought you weren't ready…" He let his sentence trail off, awaiting my response.

I launched myself at him and he fell back again, a smile on his face this time. I planted my lips on his roughly and he reacted by pulling me closer to his warm body. He rolled us so that he was on top of me. Leaning on one arm to support his weight, he let his other hand roam my body. He started at my neck, tracing the line of my collarbone. I shivered involuntarily as his fingers continued to wander. He let his hand drift down, lightly brushing over my right nipple, which was already hard with anticipation. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips and he took that as encouragement and grabbed my entire breast with his warm hand. He started gently massaging and my back arched into his touch.

"I love you so much, Ness," he murmured into my mouth and I responded by wrapping my long legs around his waist and pulling him as close as I could. I touched my hand to his cheek and told him I loved him. His hand had drifted further down and his fingers were running along the waistband of my jeans. He pulled his lips away from mine to look at my face, making sure I was okay. I smiled to reassure him. With one hand, he unbuttoned my jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. My breathing hitched, but not because I was nervous.

He sat up with his hands on the waist of my pants, ready to pull them down, when we heard someone clear their throat outside. In a flash, Jacob was off the bed and I quickly re-buttoned my jeans. He stood frozen against the wall, so I made my way out the door and through the house. Alice was standing on the porch with her back to me. I opened the French doors and made my way to her side. She turned and gave me a stern look before breaking out in giggles.

"Alice! It's not funny," I whined as she continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just the look on your face. It was priceless," she teased. "But you guys should be more careful. I could have been Edward and he would not be so understanding. I just came down to tell you guys that we are having a family meeting up at the other house."

"Ok, we'll be right up." She skipped across the sand and up the stairs. Jacob joined me on the porch just as she reached the top.

"That was too close, Ness. I don't think I'd be alive right now if that _had_ been Edward."

"Well, let's not worry about it now. Alice won't let him know so we're safe," I said as I grabbed his hand. "Let's go, they're waiting for us."

I led him reluctantly up the stairs to the main house and I could tell he was trying to fill his head with anything but what had just happened. We made our way into the house where everyone was sitting around the dining room table. Carlisle was at one end with Esme to his left. Rosalie, Emmett and Mom were sitting next to Esme and Jasper and Alice were on the other side. Dad was at the other end and the two seats closest to him were empty. I sat next to him, knowing that Jacob would not be able to handle it. Once we were seated, all eyes turned to Carlisle.

He smiled before speaking, his golden eyes passing over all of us and ending on me. "Tomorrow is a big day for many of us. I'm starting work at the hospital and you are all starting at a new school. For most of you, this is nothing new. But for four of you, this _is_ something new." He paused and I looked around the table in confusion.

_Four of us? _I thought to myself.

"He is counting me as well," my father answered. "It will be my first time in school with your mother since her transformation and my first time with…my daughter."

I couldn't help the blush that crept into my cheeks. "Oh…"

Carlisle saved me by continuing with his speech. "Bella, we all know you have impeccable self-control but I still want you to be careful. You've never been around this many humans at one time so you don't know the temptation they can pose. Jacob, this is your second time in school but first time as part of a vampire family. You must work hard to keep up our illusion. And finally, Renesmee." As he spoke, all eyes turned to me. "This will be your first high school experience. Like your mother, it will be your first exposure to this amount of humans but we fully trust you. More than anyone, even Jacob, you will fit in best with the other students. You and Jacob will be able to attend school on sunny days, but will have the option of staying home if you choose. You will have to be extra careful to avoid physical contact so that you do not accidentally show anyone your thoughts. But, having said all that, I basically called this meeting to wish you luck tomorrow. You will be an excellent student, I have no doubt of that."

My father grabbed my hand that was resting on the table and I turned to look at him. "Your mother and I also wish you luck. We feel so blessed to be able to share your first high school experience with you."

I could only smile in return and I felt my cheeks flame again. "Thank you…all of you. I'm so excited for tomorrow and am also very glad that I get to share the experience with my family."

Carlisle cleared his throat to regain the attention of the family. "As a precaution, I think we should hunt tonight. Tomorrow could be a long day for some of you if you are not well fed."

I nodded in agreement and with that the family meeting was over. Jasper and Alice exited out the front door to hunt immediately. Carlisle and Esme went up the stairs, whispering as they walked. Rosalie and Emmett made themselves comfortable on the couch and Rose started flipping through the channels on the big screen. Dad, Mom, Jacob and I lingered in the dining room. I decided that I should probably call Charlie to let him know we made it safely. I grabbed the phone off the wall and took it out onto the deck. I heard Jacob join Emmett and Rose in the living room and Edward and Bella go out the front door.

I kept my conversation with Charlie short, not wanting feel the sadness at leaving him again. After I was finished, I replaced the phone on its hook and sat on Jacob's lap. Aunt Rose had finally settled on a movie. It was one of my favorites, _Wall∙E_. I had always loved the endearing story of the two robots who found love against all odds. A smile played at the corners of my mouth as I settled further into Jacob's lap to watch the movie.

I awoke with a start sometime later, shocked that I had fallen asleep. We were alone in the dark living room and everything was quiet except for Jacob's snoring. The moonlight was reflecting off of the water outside and I wondered what time it was. I gently woke Jacob up and he looked just as surprised that it was nighttime. We both stood and stretched, trying to remove the stiffness from our bodies. I finally found a clock and was shocked at the time. It was almost eleven, which meant we'd been asleep for nearly six hours. I silently wondered why no one had woken us.

As I listened for sounds in the house, I noticed that it was silent. "That's odd, everyone is gone," I said aloud, more to myself but Jacob nodded his head in agreement.

"We should probably go hunt. It's getting late and we have school in the morning. Wow, that feels really weird to say…" Jacob mused. I laughed at his perplexed expression and led the way to the front door. We stepped out into the cool ocean breeze and I couldn't help but take a deep breath. The salty air filled my nostrils and instantly revitalized me. "Are you ready?" Jacob asked.

A wide grin took over my face. "I'll race you."


End file.
